El Chico y el Poder
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: He conocido y visto morir a muchos soldados, a muchos grandes guerreros y a muchos héroes. No esperes que te llame héroe, pero si reconoceré lo que eres. Eres el escudo y la lanza, el guardián en la oscuridad. El honor no vale nada para ti. Ahora, pequeño Saga, tienes el control. -Ares POV-


**Nota** : Este relato transcurre tras todos los eventos conocidos en Saint Seiya. Quizá una nueva vida tras Hades.

 **\- EL CHICO Y EL PODER -**

Les miras.

Te miran.

Recelan.

Muy lejos queda ya el sonido de tu risa infantil vibrando entre los recovecos del viejo Santuario. La adoración y la ternura en los ojos de la gente al mirarte se perdió hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cuántas vidas han pasado, _chico_? Muchas para ti, demasiadas. Sin embargo, ahora la mayoría de ellos son más jóvenes que tú. Algunos, mucho más: les doblas la edad. Tu nombre es sinónimo de gloria, de poder. De desgracia, tragedia y traición. De _sangre_. Tu poder les _encandila_. Tu poder les _aterra_.

Te resignas una vez más y echas a andar, con la capa ondeando a tu espalda y la melena revuelta por el viento que sopla furioso. Has aprendido a ignorar las miradas y las palabras venenosas, aunque eres un maestro jugando a su propio juego. Caminas siempre en silencio, nunca fuiste un tipo de muchas palabras. Procuras pasar desapercibido, pero para alguien como tú, es imposible. Eres dueño de un porte imponente, vistes una de las Doce Armaduras. Mas no una cualquiera, vistes _esa_ armadura: la desgraciada, la _maldita_. Toda la belleza de tu cuerpo, de tu rostro de facciones suaves y ojos esmeralda, hipnotiza. Y a la vez provoca pavor.

Portas una máscara de expresión inalterable: siempre sería, pétrea y regia. Tu rostro siempre, _siempre_ , ligeramente alzado, porque una vez te enseñaron que no existía nadie en la tierra por quien debieras inclinarte. _Nadie_. Internamente, te repites de vez en cuando que no es verdad. No dejas que tu ego crezca _demasiado_. Sabes, o consideras, que a tus espaldas cargas una historia que debería hacerte huir al rincón más oscuro y miserable del mundo, pero no lo haces aunque lo hayas deseado con todas tus fuerzas.

No, porque el pasado, pasado está. No hay nada que se pueda hacer por cambiarlo, ni por reescribirlo. Eres quién eres gracias a él, por suerte o por desgracia. Alza el rostro orgulloso, camina bien recto y con aplomo. No eres un pobre esclavo fracasado: no después de todos estos años de lucha.

Pero… ¿ _quién_ eres? ¡¿Quién eres?! Te preguntas una y otra vez, aunque en el fondo, ya sabes la respuesta.

Nadie lo ha preguntado jamás. Todos saben cuál es el nombre que te dieron tus padres. Saben bien cuál es tu rango. Conocen tu historia, o eso creen, y saben que tras tu mirada cristalina y escrutadora, la leyenda se hace real. Tú eres el protagonista de todas esas historias sangrientas. Relatos que aún hoy escuchas por los rincones entre murmullos. Cuentos… palabras despectivas de maestros a aprendices, _advertencias_ : no sigas su camino, no sucumbas a la ambición, al odio. Al poder.

¿Pero a qué se reduce todo, sino es a él? ¿Al poder?

Los mortales lo aman tanto como lo temen. Lo anhelan tanto como lo desprecian. Lo envidian. _Todos_ … no importa cuan intachables sean sus valores, su ética… todos, al fin y al cabo, desean más. Más poder. No importa para qué: para cuidar de los indefensos, de los seres queridos, de los amantes, _bla bla bla_ … por ambición, por necesidad. Lo que importa es que _nunca es suficiente._

Y tú lo sabes.

Sabes bien que nunca hubo un límite. Nunca lo habrá. Nunca hubo un limite para ti. Solamente aquellos que torpemente te autoimpusiste en un intento inútil por autoflagelarte. Quizá no lo hayas admitido jamás en voz alta, pero eres consciente de que siempre, mientras vivas, mientras respires… _querrás más._ Has nacido para ser diferente… y no supiste ver la oportunidad que te brindé.

¿Por qué? Te oigo preguntar.

Sonrío. No me hagas reír, _niño_. _Ya no_ lo eres, lo se, pero los viejos vicios son difíciles de vencer. Tendré que acostumbrarme a los cambios. Aún no llegas a la treintena, no eres más que un infante en comparación a los innumerables siglos que cargo a mis espaldas. A tu edad yo aún me escondía tras las faldas de mi madre. Pero eres un _hombre_ para los mortales. Conoces bien los secretos de la vida y de la muerte. Has ido y venido entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. Burlaste al mismo Hades.

Y aquí estás, una vez más. Caminando con esa expresión que consideran orgullosa, casi altiva. Nadie te sostiene la mirada por más de un par de segundos. Te temen porque _eres grande_. Porque aunque estas _cerca_ , no podías estar más lejos. A veces te mezclas con ellos, entrenas… les haces creer que pueden acercarse a ti, a tu nivel… te rebajas para que ellos crezcan. Pero no. Eso no cambia nada. _Tú_ has obrado milagros, pero a sus ojos, la sangre de tus víctimas tiñó de escarlata la luz de tus victorias y no existe modo alguno en que puedas limpiar esa gran mancha.

No tiene caso intentarlo. No tiene caso pelear un minuto más por la redención que nunca llegará, Así somos… No podemos olvidar. No sabemos.

No se atreven a tocarte, no te rozan. Uno solo de tus dedos es capaz de conducir a otros mundos. Tus manos destruyen galaxias, universos enteros. Solo cenizas quedan tras la estela de tu cosmos.

¡Ah, tu cosmos! ¡Qué maravilloso milagro en manos de un chiquillo! Aún recuerdo cuando apenas eras un adolescente. Eras tan prometedor, con tanto talento, tan moldeable… ¡Qué insuficiente era tu poder visto ahora!

¿Te has dado cuenta? Ellos si. Te temen, pero te admiran. Eres el estandarte de su ejercito. Te necesitan y ruegan por tu presencia. _Esa_ , tan arrolladora y segura que se interpondrá entre sus vidas y el peligro sin que nadie lo pida. Los que te recuerdan, notan la diferencia. Ya no eres un niño soñador. Tus pies están bien afianzados en el suelo. Ya no hay lugar para bromas o juegos. Lo que eras en tus últimos días, no es nada en comparación con lo que eres ahora.

Te molesta, pero también te agrada. No lo niegues. No puedes. Puedes tratar de engañarles a todos, incluso a ti mismo, pero no a mi. Internamente reniegas de tu camino, de los métodos con los que alcanzantes tus éxitos, de tu pasado y todo el sufrimiento causado a lo largo de tu vida. Pero es _ese camino_ el que ha forjado quien eres hoy.

¿Quién? ¿Quién…?

Un Santo de Oro, dicen. A las ordenes de la Diosa entre las Diosas. Athena, la diosa a la que te une mucho más que un pasado sangriento. Os une un vínculo. Un lazo entre vuestras miradas. Una chispa de equilibro y genialidad.

Es irónico, debo decir. Pero al César, lo que es del César, decían los viejos romanos. Ella venció. Ella te ganó y me ganó. Supo, con toda su ingenuidad de adolescente mortal, que escondías algo valioso. Coraje, lo llaman algunos. Valor. _Locura_ , otros.

He conocido y visto morir a muchos soldados, a muchos grandes guerreros y a muchos héroes. No esperes que te llame héroe. Aún no. Pero si reconoceré lo que eres.

Eres el escudo y la lanza, el guardián en la oscuridad.

El honor no vale nada para ti. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Para todos estos mortales que se achantan al verte, el honor les empuja a llamarte traidor y asesino. Eso si, siempre a tus espaldas, porque no soportarían hacerlo mirándote a los ojos. Esos ojos. Esos ojos capaces de volverse oro líquido, oro escarlata. Capaces de mover montañas, de cimbrar los cimientos de la tierra con un pestañeo.

El honor no les mantiene vivos y tú lo sabes. Con el honor no se ganan batallas ni guerras. Así se lo mostraste a Capricornio y Acuario. Sabes que existes para morir por todos ellos, que tus propios y regios padres te marcaron como un peón en el tablero, que te sacrificaron a sabiendas de lo que sabían vivirías: tú naciste para morir, para sangrar, para matar por ellos y en su nombre. Nadie te dará su gratitud, no está bien visto después de todo. Pero aprendiste a ignorar ese dolor, a hacer que no importase… y ahí ganaste la partida. Te deshiciste del lastre: del resquemor que espoleaba tu ira. Porque eres tú, de todos, el que mueve el engranaje, el primero que salta al ruedo si hay que mancharse las manos. Eres la fiera que duerme con un ojo abierto, pero nunca la fiera domesticada. Te has convertido en un soldado de valor incalculable.

No importa quién esté al mando. Solo tú estás al timón de ti mismo. Tienes tu propia opinión del mundo, una visión muy clara del bien y del mal y de lo que debe hacerse para lograr tus objetivos, para mantener a salvo a esos por los que has de morir: una, dos, tres veces.

¿Dolió? Se que la primera vez lo hizo. Dolió el cuerpo, dolió el alma. Después de todo, los héroes no son suicidas… no es la manera en que un héroe ha de morir. Duele el recuerdo: está ahí, crudo, amargo. Una cicatriz aún ardiente en tu pecho que nada ni nadie borrará. Te señalan, tú eres el _asesino_ , el _suicida_.

¿Acaso alguno te agradeció? Dime uno solo, _solo uno_ que lo hiciera.

Silencio. Pesado silencio. Cierras los ojos.

Nadie, nadie lo hizo. Nadie lo hará. Saben que deben su vida a tu muerte, a tus medidas desesperadas, porque no hicieron nada por si mismos. Nada para salvarse. Ni siquiera pensaron en sellar la fuente de su desgracia. Fuiste tú quién tuvo que hacer la peor parte. No te agradecen, porque tu muerte les trajo alivio. Tu historia eclipsó su estrepitoso fracaso. La traición aún les sirve como disfraz, mientras tú te sobas con nerviosismo, enfermizo e inconsciente, esa cicatriz… como si las yemas de tus dedos pudieran borrarla.

¡Ah, pero como extrañaron tu presencia, tu falta de honor, cuando fue necesaria! ¡Cómo temblaron cuando te alzaste de entre los muertos en las filas del ejercito enemigo! ¡ _Tú no!_ Deseaban, cualquiera menos _tú_. No aquel capaz de _todo_ … no aquel que no conoce limites ni barreras.

Tu rostro sereno esconde un torbellino de preguntas en tu mente. Escucho todas, como siempre escuché tus pensamientos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué _de nuevo_? No eres capaz de formularlas en voz alta porque sabes que nadie tiene una respuesta, ni tampoco una solución a tu pesar. No quieres ser señalado de nuevo, pero… huelo el miedo. El miedo a no ser comprendido. Durante siglos he vivido de él, me he relamido con su intenso sabor.

Estás en una encrucijada.

¿Qué has de hacer? ¿Pedir ayuda? ¿Suplicar porque esta vez sean capaces de hacerte frente? ¿De hacer lo que deberían hacer? ¿Hacerlo tú mismo, de nuevo? Confieso que todas esas opciones me asquean tanto como a ti. Aburrido… cobarde. _Infantil_. No eres aquel chiquillo. Recuerda, _chico_ , ya no necesitas la aprobación de nadie. _Nadie_. Ni la de ella, ni la de aquel al que llamaste _padre_. Mucho menos aún la de tus compañeros de armas. En el fondo, lo sabes. Sabes que ya sobrepasaste aquella linea. Eres consciente de lo que has _crecido_.

Ya puedes caminar solo.

Tu pulso ya no se acelera. Tus sienes ya no te torturan hasta apagar tus ojos. Mi voz ya no te quiebra. Ahí estás, continuas con la mirada en alto y el paso firme. Te has aceptado a ti mismo.

Eres quien eres, somos quienes somos.

No busques explicaciones más allá del capricho de un dios. Confía, esta vez, en mis siglos de experiencia. _Confía_ en mi juicio… pues al fin y al cabo, soy el mejor de todos en esto que hacemos. Soy el Dios de la Guerra, y se distinguir a un mortal digno de mi atención.

Durante años te torturé. Te arrastré por el camino apresurado que escogí. Destruí todo lo que amabas y deseabas, te doblegué. Te derroté en un pestañeo. ¿Por qué iba a abandonarte tras tu muerte? ¿Por qué iba a dejarte cuando renaciste mucho más grande, más fuerte… cuándo finalmente te has reconocido? ¿Por qué dejar atrás al fruto de mi esfuerzo? ¿Al diamante labrado?

Entrecierras los ojos ante mi risa. Aún no te acostumbras. No sabes como manejar esa voz que te acompaña. Esa voz que ya no te quiebra en mil pedazos. Te has dado cuenta del cambio: fui un parásito que te arrebató la vida. Pero, ¿ahora?

Si, _sonríe_. Pero no te acostumbres. No lo haré a menudo, aunque te lo has ganado. Has demostrado ser digno del reconocimiento: de ser un dios entre los hombres. Ahora somos compañeros recorriendo el mismo camino. Mi fuerza, es tuya. Tu vida, es mía. Al fin el círculo se ha cerrado. Somos uno. Y no es el final. Es el principio.

Yo también he aprendido, _pequeño_. Aunque te advierto que mi voluntad es fuerte y mi carácter imposible e impetuoso. Caprichoso hasta la médula. Perfecto estratega. No te confíes. Ahora somos uno, pero no dejes de estar alerta. Nunca, jamás, te plantees si quiera una derrota. Ya no importa por qué escudo pelees. ¡Qué sea la Egida! La Sabiduría y la Victoria, la Guerra en todas sus formas, la Estrategia. Ella y yo, unidos. Dime… ¿No te parece un regalo?

Chasqueas la lengua, pero me das la razón. Aún te resulta difícil hacerlo. Es una posición golosa, tentadora. Es una posición fuerte. No diré invencible, los siglos me han enseñado que nadie lo es. Pero es una posición digna de temer. No eres un mocosito estúpido como Julian Solo. No eres una niña inexperta como Saori Kido.

Después de todo, el viejo Shion estará orgulloso. Te brindó la educación de un rey, el entrenamiento del mejor general. Todas las perdidas, toda la sangre derramada y las heridas, endurecieron tu carácter, te otorgaron una profundidad de miras imposible de alcanzar de otro modo. Tú te ganaste la armadura, tu lugar.

Observa. Si, observa y no te asustes. Hoy yo colocó la Lanza en tu mano. Observa ese cosmos ardiente que toma forma. El arma sagrada de un dios, capaz de aniquilar a sus iguales... bañada en sangre. _Eso_ es. Sabes que hacer. Enciende el tuyo, quémalo. Elévalo. El _Arayashiki_ ya no es un secreto para ti.

Un pestañeo. Es el tiempo que te ha llevado hacerla tuya. La giras en tu mano, su filo dorado brilla en tus ojos. No eres experto en armas, pero sabes manejarte más que bien. Ella danza a tu voluntad como si tu mano hubiera sido la única en empuñarla.

Ahora lo entiendes. Ahora sientes la envergadura de esta unión. Respiras hondo y extingues tu cosmos. La Lanza desaparece. Jamás recibirás regalo más valioso que este.

De ahora en adelante, somos uno. De ahora en adelante, seré la llama de inmortalidad prendida en ti. Pídelo. Llama por mi y mi cosmoenergía será tan tuya como aquella con la que naciste. Al fin y al cabo, _chico_ … ¿Qué puede anhelar más un guerrero que abrazar la victoria? No te ofreceré la inmortalidad, no puedo y no la deseas. Mas ahora, te prometo, ya no has de temer mi voluntad.

¿Lo sientes? Se que si. Ahora, _pequeño Saga_ , tienes el control. Te has liberado de tus ataduras.

Dejaste de ser _únicamente_ un santo.

Ahora, al fin, _eres digno de mi_ … un digno Dios de la Guerra.

 _-Fin-_

 **NdA** : Pues que… se conoce que mucho tiempo con la moral por los suelos hace que uno tenga ansias de dominar el mundo y esas cosas… ¡Pero que no se entienda mal esta rareza de relato! Para mi, amante de Saga como soy, no hay faceta que más me guste de él que esa en que se aprecia su majestuoso poder. ¿Y qué podía ser más majestuoso que el mismo Saga, pudiendo manejar a Ares tal y como Julian o Saori con Poseidón y Athena? Maravilloso aliado tendría la Orden. ¡Qué tiemble el universo entero!

 _Kukukukuku_!

Esto… _Cof. Cof_. Bueno. Supongo que además de eso, me apeteció reivindicar esa fuerza de la naturaleza que es el personaje: con la crudeza que se trae, pero con el resplandor digno de su figura. Para mi, no existe ningún personaje mejor (en todos los sentidos) en todo Saint Seiya.

¡Ah! Por si aún queda alguien que se lo pregunte… Sigo fiel a la versión de Ares, y no de la mera bipolaridad, porque simplemente me resulta mucho más atractiva e interesante. Gustos. Y lo confieso… el maldito Ares me encanta. Me gusta pensar en este escrito como una "continuación" al one-shot " _El niño y la guerra_ " que escribí hace tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, el _chico_ creció…

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

 _-La Dama de las Estrellas-_


End file.
